Sweet Revenge
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar si a una Lily iracunda le sumamos el humor de los merodeadores, una situación vergonzosa y un desnudo integral? Como poco, una venganza muy dulce. .:: James x Lily ::.


**Declaimer: **Los personajes de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo por simple diversión

* * *

S W_ E E _T R _E _V_ E _N G_ E_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_Ese Potter se iba a enterar..._

Furiosa, y con un brillo asesino en la mirada, la premio anual Lily Evans salía del cuarto que compartía con otras Griffindor y descendía por las escaleras echando humo por las orejas. El pelo se le había soltado de la trenza debido a la agitación y aún llevaba puesta la ropa muggle con la que fue en la tarde a Hosmeage. En su mano derecha podían verse unas gafas de vista redondas, mientras que en la otra, una poderosa varita era sostenida con una fuerza inusitada.

_¿Qué de quién eran esas gafas?_

Creo que eso ya todos lo sabemos o por lo menos lo intuimos, pero por si acaso, cabe decir que eran del buscador número uno, merodeador de profesión y ligón por excelencia James Cornamenta Potter. Para sus amigos, "Prongs"

_¿Qué de dónde había sacado las gafas?_

La verdad, es una larga historia, así que nos centraremos en lo importante; y es que al entrar en su cuarto acompañada de sus amigas y abrir su baúl en busca de una muda de ropa para ducharse, pues había acabado empapada por la guerra de bolas de nieve que tuvo con ellas hora y media atrás, un brillo extraño le había llamado la atención debajo de un sujetador morado.

Cabe decir que el grito que profirió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el dueño de las gafas se oyó hasta en la parte más recóndita, lejana y oscura del bosque prohibido.

Así que, como supongo que yo os habéis imaginado, ahora mismo Lily se dirigía al cuarto más famoso de toda la torre de Griffindor con no muy buenas intenciones, aunque todo sea dicho, casi todas las chicas que acababan allí tampoco las tenían, pero este no es el caso. Deteniéndose en seco delante de la puerta de madera, inspiró hondamente, y de un manotazo la abrió, sorprendiendo a los que se hallaban dentro.

─ ¿Lily? ­ ─ inquirió Remus entre sorprendido y asustado.

La susodicha le fulminó con la mirada mientras arrugaba la nariz en un gesto de disgusto al ver la habitación de los merodeadores. ¿Pero que esperaba? Eran chicos. Hubiera sido muy raro que las camas estuvieran hechas, por el suelo no hubiera ni una pieza de ropa, y los baúles cerrados con su contenido perfectamente guardado dentro. Así que quitándole la vista de encima, siguió con su recorrido por el cuarto al comprobar que no era su objetivo.

─ Evans, si querías un completo de los merodeadores sólo hacia falta pedirlo, no tenías que venir con varita en mano y echar la puerta abajo ─ bromeó Sirius intentando quitarle tensión al ambiente, pues sabía muy bien o intuía a qué se debía su "visita". Mentalmente empezó a preparar la esquela para su mejor amigo.

Ésta le dirigió una mirada de absoluto desdén mientras fruncía más el ceño si cabe ante las pintas de Black. Ya os podéis imaginar, camisa fuera del pantalón con algunos botones sueltos, descalzo y con su pelo alborotado, mientras jugaba con una snitch. Entre nosotras, no sé de qué se queja, pero sigamos con el relato.

─ ¿Dónde-está-Potter? ─ preguntó dándole énfasis a cada una de sus palabras mientras las pronunciaba muy lentamente como si estuviera hablando con unos retrasados mentales.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada significativa a Remus, sabiendo que este era amigo de la chica, y podría apaciguarla, pues tenía peor carácter que un hipogrifo en celo, o en su defecto, inventar una mentira más convincente que las que se le solían ocurrir a él. Carraspeando, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a Lily.

─ Él no está aquí, esta abajo, en el campo, entrenando al Quidditch.

─ ¡Eso, eso!- coreó Sirius asintiendo exageradamente, pero de repente se oyó un ruido detrás de la puerta del baño, como si algo se estrellase contra el suelo ─ _¡Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right, just show your face in broad daylight! ... _─ empezó a cantar para ocultar el ruido con su voz.

Demasiado tarde.

La boca de Lily esbozó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción mientras planeaba en su mente que maldición imperdonable utilizaría para castigar al _imbécil_ de Potter. Los chicos la miraron asustados, y temblaron levemente al ver su expresión. Con paso decidido, Lily se adentró en la habitación de los medoreadores y se situó frente a la puerta del baño.

─ Fuera-de-aquí.

No se lo pensaron dos veces. Sirius y Remus prácticamente se pelearon por ver quien desaparecía antes de su vista, cerrando las puerta del cuarto tras de ellos. Por respeto a su amigo intentarían evitar que nadie viera su cadáver desfigurado. Mientras se iban todavía se podía oír la voz de Sirius murmurando el estribillo de la canción.

─_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad … You Know It…_

Paladeando en la boca las palabras de la maldición imperdonable que había escogido, Lily giró el pomo de la puerta y entró al baño de los chicos buscando con la mirada al culpable de todos sus males. Pero lo que vio la paralizó al instante, borrando de su mente cualquier intención de venganza, mientras un calor fiero barría en ascendente por su piel, incendiando sus mejillas hasta adoptar el tono pelirrojo de su cabello. Las gafas se le deslizaron de la mano y cayeron con un leve tintineo, deslizándose por el agua sobre las baldosas blancas del suelo. Su varita temblaba ligeramente aún apuntándolo, aunque su mirada ya se había desviado de la dirección que señalaba.

Y no era para menos.

James Potter también la miraba paralizado, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Eso si, su situación era _muchísimo _peor. Estaba desnudo, con un pie fuera de la bañera y otro aún dentro. Con una mano agarraba la cortina azul de plástico, prácticamente suelta de sus enganches, como si alguien se hubiera resbalado y para evitar caer se hubiera agarrado a ella. Y para rematar la situación, por su cuerpo atlético aún resbalaba la espuma del jabón cuya fragancia inundaba el lugar, vainilla por si os lo preguntáis, pero que aún así no era suficiente para poder guardarle algo de dignidad.

─ ¡Lily!­─ exclamó violento por la situación mientras salía del todo de la bañera y asía rápidamente la toalla roja que descansaba sobre el lavamanos, enrollándola en torno a su cintura con manos ágiles.

─ Yo...esto...no vi... no vi nada que... ─ balbuceó ella incapaz de sacar de su mente el cuerpo desnudo y mojado del merodeador. Pero cuando vio la gran sonrisa que James había esbozado ante su incomodidad, toda la rabia volvió de golpe a su cuerpo, recordando el por qué había acabado en su habitación y lo apuntó de nuevo con la varita ─ ¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos fuiste ha hacer a mi cuarto?

─ No se de que me estás hablando ─ respondió con mirada inocente mientras daba un paso hacia ella y Lily retrocedía inconscientemente.

─ No te hagas el idota conmigo, eso ─ y señaló las gafas en el suelo con la varita ─ lo acabo de encontrar en _mi _cuarto, dentro de _mi baúl, _debajo de _mi _ropa interior, que por casualidad desde hace tiempo me desaparece sin explicación.

James se acercó otro paso más, provocando que Lily acabara acorralada contra la fría y húmeda pared del baño por el vapor de la ducha reciente. Lentamente, esbozó una sensual sonrisa, bautizada por Sirius como "_método infalible para hacer que las nenas caigan a tus pies_" y se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, alborotándolo sobre su frente. Como comprenderéis, ella no pudo más que tragar dificultosamente mientras sentía como sus intenciones de venganza flaqueaban de nuevo, junto a sus piernas, que de repente parecían dueñas de un temblor anormal.

¡_Maldito Potter y sonrisa perfecta! ¡Y mil veces más maldito su puñetero cuerpo!_

─ Guárdate las sonrisitas para quien te las aguante Potter y contéstame de una maldita vez, no tengo todo el día.

─ Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando ─ se defendió de nuevo mientras Lily bufaba incrédula ─ además... puestos a quitarte ropa interior, prefiero que sea directamente de tu cuerpo.

-

Sonrisa número dos "_Si_ _no cae con esta es que no es humana, hermano_"

-

Y ciertamente tuvo su efecto en Lily, pues durante unos instantes no fue capaz de discurrir algún pensamiento con sentido, mientras sentía que un calor del todo vergonzoso se instalaba en su bajo vientre y su corazón empezaba a latir frenético en su pecho, mas ya nada tenía que ver con la ira o el cabreo monumental que había sentido minutos antes. Pero tranquilos, solo le duró lo que tarda un merodeador en idear alguna broma, fechoría y/o travesura, es decir, cuestión de segundos, casi milésimas.

_¡Será arrogante, estúpido, imbécil, orgulloso,...!_

Pronto se dio cuenta Lily que con Potter era _muchísimo_ más efectivo y _placentero _castigarlo a lo muggle, y cerrando el puño con fuerza, le asestó un derechazo en la mandíbula del merodeador como tiempo atrás le había enseñado un amigo suyo, cuando aún no la habían aceptado en Hogwarts y pasaba todas las tardes con él. Ante el golpe, James se tambaleó ligeramente, resbalando con el agua del piso. Eso si, en su caída, arrastró a Lily con él, cayendo ella debajo de su cuerpo.

Cuando Lily se dio cuenta en la situación tan embarazosa en que se había metido, soltó un gemido ahogado mientras intentaba empujar a James por los hombros. Quizás sea necesario mencionar que el merodeador seguía aún mojado, por lo que las pequeñas manos de Lily se deslizaron por su pecho, y sin querer un estremecimiento surcó su cuerpo mientras su cara adoptaba el color de su pelo.

─ Más vale que te quites de en-encima Potter, antes de que alcance mi varita ─ le amenazó furiosa ante su mirada divertida.

─ Me temo que no puedo, Lily.

─ ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que para ti soy Evans!? ¿¡Es que a parte de ser un arrogante estúpido eres sordo!? ─ inquirió ella cada vez más alterada al notar como la humedad del cuerpo de James empezaba a mojar la tela de su ropa ─ ¡Te he dicho que te levantes!

─ Te juro que si pudiera lo haría, siempre te he dicho que complacería todos tus deseos ─ le guiñó un ojo, omitiendo esta vez decir su nombre ─ pero me temo que será imposible. Me he quedado sin toalla.

Lentamente, casi como si tuviera miedo, Lily giro la cabeza a un costado de James, y deslizó su mirada descendiendo desde su hombro, pasando por su espalda, hasta su rodilla. Un escalofrío ascendió por su columna, erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

Tenía razón.

_Bien Lily, no te pongas nerviosa, relájate. Sólo es Potter, un maldito arrogante que se cree el mejor del mundo, que va por la vida valiéndose de su cara bonita para obtener lo que quiere, ligando con esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos tan brillantes y misteriosos que... ¿un momento? ¡¡ ¿Qué estoy diciendo?!_

James vio reflejado en su rostro la lucha que se libraba en el interior de su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lily era un libro abierto. Se veía muy hermosa con el pelo rojo esparcido sobre las baldosas blancas, con las puntas mojadas al contacto con el agua. La luz brillante del baño hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel y las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban su cara y hombros eran muchos más visibles.

Sonrió más ampliamente.

Lily se paralizó con esa sonrisa. Tan distinta a otras que le había visto al merodeador. Ésta era mucho más tierna que las anteriores que le había dedicado, y tenía otro matiz que no era capaz de descubrir. Por si os lo preguntáis, ésta aún no había sido bautizada por Sirius.

─ Oye Potter, yo no sé tu, pero no me pienso pasar todo el día tirada en un baño con un tío desnudo encima de mí­ ─ comenzó Lily violenta por el silencio que se había extendido entre los dos mientras intentaba adoptar una expresión neutral aún algo chocada por la del merodeador ─ si te movieras un poco podría alcanzar con la pierna la maldita toalla y acabaríamos con esta tortura.

Pero James no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Para ser más exactos no le prestaba atención, ni a lo que tenía alrededor, ni a su propia situación, ni a la voz de Lily. Concentrado, miraba el movimiento de sus labios con una cada vez más creciente necesidad de besarlos. Y como todo el mundo sabe, un merodeador siempre consigue lo que quiere.

─ Tierra llamando a Potter, ¿¡me estás escuchando!? ─ inquirió al ver que la miraba pero no decía nada.

De repente James inclinó la cabeza, acercando su boca semi abierta a los labios de una muy sorprendida Lily. En una rápida sucesión el aire abandonó sus pulmones, el corazón le dejó de latir y sintió como todo se detenía a su alrededor. Luego la sangre rugió en sus oídos, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de calor al compás de su alocado corazón.

James terminó con las distancias.

Lentamente, acarició con sus labios los de Lily, mordiéndolos divertido ante el estremecimiento de la Griffindor. Luego los delineó con la lengua muy despacio, mientras posaba las manos en su cintura, e intentaba acomodar mejor su cuerpo sobre el de ella, para no aplastarla con su peso. Aunque eso, instantes antes, no le importaba demasiado, cuando podía notar todas y cada una de las curvas de la muchacha.

Lily no comprendía por qué no estaba gritando y pegando al merodeador, si no que en vez de eso, había situado sus manos en los hombros de James, abandonándose al beso, eso si, con cierta timidez. Acalorada, suspiró contra sus labios.

─ Potter...

A continuación lo besó con más intensidad, buscando probar su boca. James accedió gustoso, y pronto sus lenguas empezaron a danzar, retorciéndose y enredándose, mientras el abrazo de sus cuerpos se hacia más apretado e intenso. Una pierna del merodeador se había internado entre las de Lily y su mano jugaba con el borde de su camisa.

Lily, extasiada por las miles de sensaciones que en ese momento campaban por su cuerpo deslizó sus manos por la ancha espalda de James, maravillándose con su tersura. Notó que éste temblaba ante su contacto y se sintió satisfecha y a la vez excitada del poder que tenía sobre él. Inconscientemente, empezó a acariciar la pierna desnuda del merodeador con la suya, buscando más contacto con su cuerpo. Éste intensificó más el beso y le pareció que emitía un suave ronroneo mientras posaba de forma deliberada su cadera contra la suya.

Cada vez se sentía más acalorada y el cuerpo de James sobre el suyo despertaba sensaciones que jamás creyó que pudieran existir. Sobre todo sensaciones tan electrizantes y maravillosas, pero a la vez desesperantes. Como si una serpiente se enroscara en su vientre tensándola con un deseo contenido. De repente, una mano de él se internó debajo de su camisa, y empezó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos la piel de su vientre. Un exquisito cosquilleo apareció allí dónde él la tocaba, provocando que la respiración de Lily se agitara terriblemente, llenando la estancia de tímidos jadeos ahogados por sus bocas unidas.

Por falta de aire, James rompió el beso y la miró embelesado mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. Luego atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando juguetonamente de él, le sonrió con una sonrisa que a Lily le pareció lo más sensual que había visto en mucho tiempo. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no tirar de su cabeza y morder el lóbulo de su oreja para luego deslizar la lengua por sus anchos hombros.

─ Para ti sí soy James, Lily, sólo James ─ le murmuró recordando su explosión de antes al pronunciar su nombre de pila mientras acariciaba con su nariz la de ella tiernamente.

Lily lo miró un momento sin comprender, aún algo mareada por la cantidad de emociones fuertes que había vivido en pocos segundos, hasta que sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, dándose cuenta de _cómo_ estaba, _qué_ hacia, y con _quién_ lo hacia. Sobre todo el _quién. _

_Mierda, Mierda Mierda ¡joder Lily! Es Potter, el maldito y arrogante James Potter ¡¿Estás loca?!... ¡¿No pudiste haberte besado con otro, sino con el imbécil de Potter?! Joder..., definitivamente estoy muy mal, como una puta cabra. Llévenme de aquí directa a San Mungo por favor. _

Rápidamente, y sacando fuerzas de sabe dios dónde, empujó a James de encima de su cuerpo, y sin prestar atención a su desnudez, empezó a buscar por el suelo su varita, o mejor dicho "_la maldita varita de los cojones_". Cuando la encontró, se incorporó y empezó a caminar con paso apresurado hacia la puerta como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiera.

─ ¡Lily!

Se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de James, que la miraba... ¿decepcionado?, pero rápidamente se volvió a girar de nuevo mientras un furioso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

─ Te aconsejaría que te vistieras de una maldita vez Potter, si no me veré en la obligación de quitar cincuenta puntos a Giffindor por ex-exhibicionismo ─ la voz le tembló en el último momento, pero rápidamente compuso una expresión altiva y empezó a caminar de nuevo, dando el tema, y sobre todo la situación, por zanjado.

James se enrolló como pudo la toalla mojada alrededor de la cintura, y salió corriendo del baño en pos de la muchacha. Cuando llegó al cuarto, pudo ver como desaparecía por el marco de la puerta, con una mano sobre sus labios y mirada confusa. Acercándose a la puerta, asomó la cabeza y la vió andar con paso apresurado por el pasillo, esquivando a unos chicos que la miraron sorprendidos.

─ Dios... ─ logró escuchar que susurraba a pesar de la distancia.

Lentamente, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y con una sonrisa en los labios, esta ves sí bautizada por Sirius como "_hombre satisfecho vale por dos, Prongs_" se acercó con paso cansino al baño y recogió las gafas del suelo. Mientras se las ponía, caminó hacia el gran ventanal al lado de su cama y miró hacia el distante bosque prohibido mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo alborotado y le daba una patada a un sujetador verde con una "_L. E._" grabadas en una copa para que desapareciera debajo de la cama.

_Siempre había encontrado divertido la manía que tenían las madres muggles de grabar iniciales a la ropa interior de sus hijos..._

_-_

_-_

* * *

Ahí va mi primer intento de James & Lily, un one-shot con una narración que no suele ser la que utilizo normalmente (por no decir nunca xD) y un final cuanto menos, raro, aunque a mi me gustó ;P (no recuerdo si habían baños en los cuartos de los alumnos, pero como es fundamental para la historia, imaginemos que si xD) Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, que hace muy poco descubrí. Seguramente la historia no llegue ni a pasable y los personajes sean muy **OCC **pero no veáis lo a gusto que me quedé al terminarla xD ¡¡Estoy locamente enamorada de los merodeadores!!. En fin, espero que me digáis que tal, acepto críticas de todo tipo, ¡no seáis muy malos! xD Para los que no la conocéis, aquí os dejo el dicho de la abuelita:

_"Un FanFic con review es un FanFic feliz"_

PD: de ante mano, gracias por leer. 


End file.
